new moon faith lost
by Beckie6661
Summary: Follow Faith has she helps Bella get through the heart break with Edward and Bella's feeling she thinks she has fro Jake, then has she helps save Edward while helping Bella how faith deals with her relationship with Emmett. Sequel to Twilight Faiths beginning squeal to twilight faith's beginning (sequel now up)
1. Chapter 1

At this moment in time Faith was reading a book not just any book a cake recipe book, why you might ask, well today was Bella's 18th birthday and Alice being well Alice wanted to make today special, Alice loved birthdays and well she thought the 18th was the most important she had told Faith why but Alice was that excited she rambled on for ages and Faith lost focus. Faith and Alice where the closest to Bella apart from Edward. Faith was told everything by Bella stuff she couldn't tell Alice and in away they became like sisters after what had happened at the ballet studio and the nightmares Bella had Faith understood why they became so close. Alice had given each Cullen a task to do and when it had to be done, well Faith had the task of baking a cake before school started which at this moment in time was going rather slowly not because Faith couldn't cook but Faith didn't know which cake to bake.

She continued looking through the book before Jasper and Alice enter the kitchen back from a hunt.

"Faith you haven't started yet" Alice smiled

"No not yet Alice"

"Why"

"Well I don't know which cake to do there a Chocolate one or a plain sponge"

Jasper smiled then laughter slightly

"Oh yes jasper laughing is helping me choose you have the easy job"

"Now how do I" Jasper accent was thick in that statement it made Faith smile

"Well you just have to keep Bella relaxed"

"Now Ma'am I resent that remark you don't know how feeling that girl feels at once"

Faith laughed and turned to face her best friends showing them the book

"I think the Plain one Faith Bella not know for her taste" a new voice entered the room.

"Now rose we know your liking for Bella has changed of late but must you be mean," Faith stated Rose was now leaning against the door looking rather smug.

"Well it true look at the way she dresses and the way she acts she is very plain"

Faith loved Rose and could see why she disliked Bella but she also knew that Edward was somewhere in the house and it was wrong to talk about someone's partner in such away.

"Rose enough just because she wants to be a vampire is not enough to dislike her" Faith snapped

Rose looked rather shocked huffed and left the room, only to be replaced by Edward a few moment later who nodded and smiled at Faith.

"Thank you but you don't have to defend her all the time"

"Maybe not Eddie but Rose needs to learn that not everything is up to her"

He laughed then pointed to the book she was holding

"Bella likes chocolate if that helps"

"Reading my mind again Eddie"

"Well it helped I better go I have to pick up the birthday girl"

"Ok Edward I see you at school before you go any chance you seen Emmett"

"He went hunting with Tom this morning"

She nodded, lately Tom and Emmett became good friend which was fine Faith knew that if Tom lost control Emmett could stop him more then anyone else with Tom being a newborn, Plus Tom didn't go to school at the moment he spent that time with Emmett or Rose who didn't need to be at School they graduated last year. Faith placed the book on the counter in front of her and began to look at what she needed using her mind the cupboard open the ingredients came out and carefully landed on the counter before the door shut once again, once all the ingredients where gather she began to bake the cake,

Half way through the mixing she heard laughter come from the front door, she smiled fondly knowing exactly who it belong to, a few seconds later a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss was pressed on her cheek.

"Hello my darling wife"

"Hello Emmett enjoy your hunt"

"I did indeed got myself a grizzly" he laughter once again sounding making her smile

"And where is Tom"

"Here mother don't worry I only killed a deer or three" She looked to see tom standing the other side of the counter smiling at her.

"Don't worry babe he did good he gone from killing near 8 to three I thinks his hungry is slowing" Emmett kissed her cheeks again

"I know I know I can't help but worry Tom is like my little brother I worry to much"

"Well don't worry Faith you Emmett and Rose have taught me well"

Has Tom said that he dipped his finger in the Cake mixer and tasted it?

"Yum that is rather nice"

Faith smacked his hand and growled slight making Emmett laugh

"Don't do that that is unhygienic"

"Sorry mother I am off to find Rose" Tom laughed and left

"She is the garden" Faith shouted after him

"I wonder about him at times"

"Babe chill he is doing good" Emmett turned her to face him taking her face in his hands

"No one and I mean no one blames you for what happened to him he is not a child and he doesn't need to looking out for like you're his mother, if we where human he be the same ages has you now so relax"

She smiled and Emmett leaned and placed a gent kiss on her lips only to have her deepen the kiss and wrap her arms around his neck has they where kissed a small cough stopped then they turned to see Alice with her hands on her waist and jasper looked rather amused.

"Faith that cake need to be done soon we have school"

"I am sorry Alice Emmett is a distraction" this caused the two males to laugh and Alice to smirk

"I will help you at least that way he wont cause any more"

The two girls continued baking the cake for the next hour until it was complete and decorated. Faith then changed ready for school kissed Emmett to say goodbye then was dragged to the car by Alice.

Once at school they saw Bella and Edward standing by Bella's locked, Faith noticed that Bella didn't look happy about something and was looking down has Edward spoke to her, Alice being Alice ran at the poor her grabbing her into a hug.

"Happy" Alice jumped up and down to be cut off by Bella

"Shhhh"

"Birthday" Alice whispered

Faith and jasper stood back for a moment to watch the scene unfold has Edward leant against the lockers. Alice reached into her bag and pulled out a present.

"Alice didn't I say no gifts"

"You did but I didn't I seen you open it and guess what you love it" Faith laughed at Alice over enthusiastic manner and continued watching.

" You had a venison about my birthday"

"Yes and about the green dress your going to wear for the party"

"My Party?"

"Please please Bella it will be fun" Alice begged looking rather beat and confused Bella answered

"I guess I can deal"

"Great see you later" Alice hugged her and rushed off

"Wait Jasper you controlled my emotions no fair"

"Sorry Bella" he smiled and followed Alice, Faith was now standing next to Edward smiling

"Vampire you just can't trust them" Edward laughed making faith laugh too and Bella smile

"I just gotta get my books" Faith stated

"I will wait with her" Bella looked at Edward whom nodded and walked away

"Well" Bella said

"What Bella"

"No happy birthday no presents" Faith smiled behind her locker door

"Do you want me to say happy birthday or not"

"Well I don't know I feel weird is all"

"Why Bella because Edward is stuck at 17 and your 18 now" Faith closed her locker and looked at her human friend. Who nodded and looked down

"Look Emmett had years on me when I met him but I didn't let it freak me out just because your human and he isn't doesn't mean anything"

"I had a dream well a nightmare"

Faith grabbed Bella's hand and smiled

"Look Bells Eddie loves you more than he world its self he will do anything to keep you save remember that and take it a day at a time" Faith pulled Bella into a hug then whispered in her ear

"Oh Bella Happy birthday" Bella pulled away with a smiled and pushed faith in a playful manner

"Your funny very funny"

In class faith sat between Bella and Alice while the class watched Romeo and Juliet, faith use to love this film and the book until the about 30th time she had to do it and now it just bored her. So instead she listened to Bella and Edward whispering it seemed more interesting then the now boring film.

"I hate celebrations," Bella whispered

" Come on, the last real birthday any of us had was Emmett's, I think Bing Crosby was on top of the charts, You'll be helping us feel normal for a night." From the corner of her eye she saw Edward kiss Bella's hand and Bella look rather trapped.

"There are worse tragedies than a birthday. Look at Romeo. He's responsible for his wife's death. Who could live with that?... Though I do envy him one thing." Bella looked shocked before stating

"Yes Juliet is alright if you like pure beauty I suppose" Edward looked confused and Faith tried not to laugh.

"Not the girl, the suicide. Nearly impossible for my kind. But humans, a little poison, dagger to the heart. There are so many options." Faith was rather shocked and Bella looked a little upset by the comment

"Why would you say that" Bella Snapped Edward simple turned over Bella's wrested and looked at the bite mark from James. Faith now Felt like she was invading a important moment and focus hard on the screen at the end scene of Romeo and Juliet. Suddenly Faith's attention is pulled away from the screen to Mr Berty the English teacher standing by Edward

" Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Edward?"

"Certainly not. But I apologize for being a distraction. Perhaps you should rewind to act five, scene one, line twenty-eight eighty-nine if you had the strength of twenty men it would dispatch you straight." Mr Berty looked rather shocked but Faith laughed when he turned and shouted

"Eyes on the screen people"

After the Class Faith went to get the book for the next class, when she closed the door there stood Edward. Faith jumped and Edward smiled

"Must you do that Eddie?"

"I wanted to say thank you"

"For"

"Well I know your where listening to me and Bella talking"

Faith looked down

"Sorry I got bored"

"Its ok I know you stopped listening when it got personal" he smiled and put his hand on her shoulder

"Edward have you really though about it"

"Yes I have when James had Bella" she hugged him tightly

"Well don't ever again"

"yes mom" they both laughed and walked to the next class

 **AN: ok guy there the first chapter what you think let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

After School Edward was at Bella's so the rest of the Cullen's where making the house look nice for the party they where having for Bella. Faith was decorated the hallway when she once again like the past spotted the old painting of the Volturi, she stopped and looked at it and was lost in thought she didn't hear Edward and Bella enter the house.

"What you looking at Faith" Bella made her snap out of the trance

"Just on of the painting I didn't hear you both come in"

"Who are they" Bella asked

"Francesco Solimena painted this; he often depicted the Volturi as Gods." Edward smoothly answered

"Whoa wait is that Carlisle," she asked both faith and Edward nodded

"Yes. He lived with them for a few decades. He describes them as very refined for killers, The Volturi are also what you might call enforcers"

"Of what" this time faith answered

"The only rule they have is to keep secret the existence of our kind we don't make spectacles of ourselves, or kill conspicuously, unless we want to die"

"Which if we do they destroy the vampire" Edward finished

"Don't even talk about that. You can't let anyone hurt you. The Volturi or anyone else" Bella grabbed Edwards hand and looked him in the eyes, faith left them to talk and walked into the lounge where Emmett and the other where waiting.

"They be here in a few minutes they talking"

"ok babe" Emmett stood and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her cheek making her smile. After a while they both entered holding each other hands, Alice quickly skipped up to Bella hugging her tightly. Then Emse and Carlisle also hugged her wishing her a happy birthday.

"Sorry about this Bella we tried to rein in Alice" Carlisle said

"Has if that is even possible" Esme smiled smiling warmly at Bella, suddenly there was a bright flash making Bella blink a few times.

"I found it in your bag do you mind" Alice smiled and Bella nodded

"Dating at older chick…hot" Emmett said nudging Edward earning a confused look from both Edward and Faith, Faith noticed Bella face that the statement and so she elbowed Emmett in the belly.

"Ouch what?" Emmett seemed confused, Edward went back to stand by Bella, when suddenly Rose looking rather annoyed shoved and sliver box in Bella's hand

"It's a necklace Alice picked it out" Rose said bored before walking to stand close to Tom who waved and smiled at Bella

"Happy day of birth Bella" He laughed making Bella smile

"Show me the love" Alice smiled so Edward pulled Bella close and they looked into each other eyes lovingly making the other smile well all but Rose.

"The pictures will be for your scrapbook" Alice smiled pulling Bella into the dinning room, the other following then Bella spotted the cake.

"Alice that thing is huge I am the only who eats and that could feed 50 people"

"I didn't make it Faith did"

"Sorry I never been good and guessing the amounts" Faith smiled

"I am sure I will like it" Bella smiled

"Come now times for presents" she handed Bella a box

" That is from Emmett" Bella opened it then looked confused when she saw the empty box

"It's a radio already installed it " Emmett beamed happily then continued

"Finally put a good sound system in that piece of" he was cut off

"No hating on the truck but thank you Emmett" faith walked over to the table picking up her present for Bella

"Here Happy |Birthday" pasting it to Bella she opened the box to see a new pair of converse trainers making Bella smile

"Darn thank you Faith I need new ones"

"Oh shush here is mine" Alice said laughing

Bella seems to be having trouble opening it then suddenly

"Ouch paper cut"

it all happened so quickly jasper and Tom's heads snapped to Bella, jasper was the first to react and ran at Bella Edward quickly stood in front of Bella snarling at jasper they ran at each other it sounding like to rock had collided, knocking jasper back Tom then ran at Edward only for Edward to push Bella back sending her flying in the air and landing on the glass table a piece of glass sticking into her hand making the blood worse and making Tom and Jasper almost wild. But not only them all the Cullen's apart from Faith and Carlisle where staring at her like food.

"Emmett get Jasper out of here Edward take Tom, faith see if u can help push then outside" Faith nodded and used her powers to make it easier to get the two vampires out the room. They all left apart from faith and Carlisle who walked over and helped Bella off the floor and helped her to Carlisle's study, Bella leant against the desk and watched has Carlisle got a first aid kit and Faith stood by the door.

"I sure know how to kill a party" Bella looked down

"Its not your fault jasper hasn't been away from blood has long has the rest of us and Tom is a New born" Carlisle smiled

"Seems to me Faith and you are the only ones not effected by it"

"Well I have had years of practise but Faith was a nurse and few times she was always my right hand nurse till modern times" Faith smiled at them both

"Did you ever think of living differently?" Bella asked

"I enjoy my work too much. Helping people, saving lives. I'm hoping there's a point to my existence, even if I am damned" He says as he removes the glass gently and begins to bandage her hand

"I am very much like Carlisle Bella I miss working helping people"

"Damned Carlisle you could never be damned"

"Then you and I agree but Edward does agree he believes there is no afterlife for our kind, he thinks we have lost our souls" he finishes and looks at Bella while faith takes the bowl and set it alight to get rid of the blood.

"That's why he wont…cause he thinks he will be damning me" Bella realised, both of the vampire smile and her and nod. A while later Edward takes Bella home, Faith walks out for some fresh air to see Jasper looking rather upset she see Alice standing on the pouch watching him she also looked sad.

"Alice are you ok" Alice looked up and smiled sadly Faith always admired the fact that Alice smiled even when most wouldn't.

"He is really upset and so mad at himself he wont come in"

" I will talk to him go rest" Alice nodded and hugged Faith before going inside, faith slowly walked down to jasper who was pacing from side to side.

"Jazz" he continued

"Jazz" she said little louder still he was so deep in thought nothing

"JASPER" he turned quickly to see Faith looked him rather sympathetically

"Oh faith I am so sorry I just couldn't stop myself I didn't want to hurt her I like Bella she Edwards world and I could have killed her I …I" Faith grabbed one of her best friends hands and smiled

"Jasper its not your fault it not anyone's fault"

"I feel so guilty"

"Stop right now" she said more sternly he smiled slightly and nodded

"Now go in there and give Alice and big hug she blaming herself too" he nodded and sped away. Faith looked up at the star and sighed she saw a big bright one and smiled

"Star light star bright the first star I see tonight I wish I am I wish I might wish the wish I wish tonight" then she closed her eyes she heard foot steps behind her but kept her eyes closed when she caught Emmett's scent.

"I thought you be out here babe"

"Yes I needed to talk to Jasper and Alice"

"Yes wild party right"

"Yes but accidents happen" she turned to face him holding his hand

"Well Edward want us all in the front room" she nodded and walked into the lounge to see all the Cullen's looking rather upset. Faith stood for a few second before being pulled on to Emmett's lap

"Edward what is it you wanted dear" Esme smiled at him

"Well I think it best we leave" there was a dead silence before Rose lost her temper

"Please tell me your joking"

"No Rose I need to protect Bella and being here only puts her in danger"

"Then keep her away from the house" Rose screamed

"Rose calm down shouting wont help" Carlisle stood and tried to calm her

"No I will not calm down this is out home we cant move yet it not fair" Faith could see that Edward just wanted Bella safe but she could also agree with Rose was leaving the right thing to do, she saw the anger growing in Edward and jasper looked rather uncomfy

"Well Rosalie if you didn't know life is not far" he walked close to Rose staring at her

"Oh cause we all know I know how far life is Edward" Rose was now so angry from the last comment she was face to face with Edward.

"Well then grow up," he snarled

"Why don't take your pet and leave" Edward growled but before he could do anything Tom had him by the throat and was growling all the Cullen's stood and faith looked at jasper who was trying to calm them all down

"Enough Tom let him go" Tom slowly let him go

"You ever touch or think about touching her again I will kill you got it" he walked over and wrapped his arm over her shoulders

"I agree with Edward we should leave" Carlisle spoke

"Thank you Carlisle" Faith couldn't believe this they couldn't just leave Bell and vanish she knew that Bella loved Edward so much it hurt.

"Are we all agreed we leave Forks" Carlisle spoke sadness clear in this voice

"Yes" Edward said first

"If it help I agree" Esme nodded

"Alice"

"Yes I so it coming I am willing to leave" she looked down

"I believe maybe it best after yesterday and I am very sorry" Jasper said

"I agree with Jasper I lost it last night and I don't want to do it again," Tom said firmly

"I suppose I have no choose" Rosalie spat

"Maybe a change of scenery will be nice" Emmett said trying to lighten the situation, suddenly they where all looking at faith, but she didn't want to leave not because this was her home not being of last night but because Bella and her had a bond because since the night James took her and Faith killed Robert they became very close. But then there was Emmett could she leave him.

"I…I"

AN:oh no cliff-hanger should Faith stay or should faith go


	3. Chapter 3

Faith was trying to talk to say something but searching for the words it just wouldn't happen nothing would come out. Emmett grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Babe are you ok what's your decision" his eyes pleading with her

"Please don't make me choose I can't" Faith spoke with hurt clear in her broken voice

"This is best for Bella" Edward tried to reason, Faith shook her head and then looked down if she could try she would be a mess right now.

"No this it best for you"

"No it is hard for me I don't want to leave but she could get hurt"

"It was an accident Edward, she loves you if we leave she will broken"

"She will find someone she deserves a human"

"You don't get it do you?" Faith was now switching to pissed instead of upset

"if we leave it will destroy her I have been there remember loving a vampire looking past what he was and loving him for him, she did that and now your just walking away giving up" Faith was no standing right in front of Edward. Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Faith I know this is hard on you but we need to respect Edwards wishes"

"Respect is earned and Edward lost it when he became a coward" Faith pushed pasted Edward and walked to the garden.

Has she walked to the woods she stopped and screamed she had been angry in the past but now she was furious, using her power she ripped up a tree and snapped it in half before throwing into the darkness before her.

"Poor tree what did it ever do to you"

"Emmett don't joke right now I am mad"

"I guessed that babe when you killed the poor tree for standing there" he laughed, it made Faith smile she never knew anyone who would find humour in any situation and that was one of the reasons she loved him so much.

"I don't know what to do"

Emmett walked in front of her and smiled at her she could see so much love in his eyes it hurt.

"Do you want to know why I love you so much"

"Well I am your mate I am made for you" she smirked and he pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Well yes that and the fact that your funny, smart, stubborn, kind, caring but most of all loyal, and that is why your having so much trouble choosing" faith sighed at his statement and buried her face in his chest.

"Babe look at me" she levelled her out to look her soul mate in his eyes and listened.

"What I am going to say is important and hard for me to say so listen good" Emmett stopped looked at eh sky then down to faith.

"Your right when we leave Bella well be broken but humans heal they learn to love others, but she wont they are made for each other they remind me of us and I can see why you where so angry with Edward and that is why I am saying or going to say what I am" he kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"We have forever Faith and I will happily wait for you no matter what, if you choose to stay here look after her, I will wait" Faith looked shocked was he giving her permission to stay here.

"We could both stay Emmett we could stay and look after her" Emmett smiled and dropped his hand you grabs her.

"Faith you're too good to be a vampire you know that right" she laughed

"Emmett if and I mean if I stay what about us"

"I do think sometimes you don't listen, we have FOREVER"

"I love you Emmett you know that right"

"Yes I know I am great lets go inside you can pretend to pack"

"Pretend?"

"Faith babe we both know your gonna stay till you fix Bella"

"I am sorry Emmett I am just putting myself in her shoes"

They walked into the house and to there room before Emmett spoke again

"Well that the difference between me and Edward I am selfish I couldn't no I wouldn't have left you" he kissed her with so much love so much passion, faith felt guilt wash over her.

"Come on help me pack my stuff"

Hours pasted has the Cullen's packed all there stuff into a truck and there cars Edward had gone to break the new to Bella and faith was ready to say see you soon to her family.

"Make sure you write to us" Alice squeezed Faith

"I will don't worry"

"But don't tell Bella where to write or she wont heal"

"Yes Carlisle I know what I have to do I have to pretend that I refused to leave and you left without me on Edwards wishes causing me and Eddie to fight" He nodded and hugged her as did Esme who looked sad but smiled and got into eh car.

"I am not happy about this Faithy" rose said trying to sound mad but Faith knew she was hurting.

"Rosy you know me I need to help people Bella is a person even if you don't like her" she hugged the blonde and smiled

"Promise me you write and see us again"

"I promise I will write and I will defiantly see you again"

"Well Faith I didn't think this would happen but see you soon" Tom smiled and grabbed Rosalie's hand

"Tom remember you owe me a favour well I am calling it in"

"Anything"

"Watch over him for me make sure he hunts right and looks after himself" she looked and Emmett has he and jasper lifted the couch into the truck.

"Don't worry we will" she smiled has they both got into Rose's car, Alice and jasper came back over now everything was done closely followed by Emmett.

"Well this is it you have been my friend for nearly 80 year and now I am losing you" to Faith surprise Alice looked said

"Listen here tinkerbell I am always going to be your friend and like you said we can write and I wont be gone long " she hugged alice tightly and smiled making her pixie like friend giggle.

"Well until we meet again Ma'am"

"Yes Major Whitlock till then" she hugged jasper and watched them get into Emmett's truck. He was standing with his head down no smile on his handsome face and it broke her heart

"Come her monkey man" she jumped up and wrapped herself around his frame legs around his waist.

"Be careful Angel no causing trouble while I am gonna be good" he was now smiling a half smile

"I will but you too be good I love you to the stars Emmett McCarthy Cullen"

"I love you to the stars and back Faith Emmaline McCarthy Cullen"

She smiled and he put her down he before kissing her one last time for a while and jumping his is truck, she waved has her family drove away part of her died at moment but she knew Bella needed her, then it hit her Bella she ran through the wood to Bella's house to see a few people outside. Charlie and Billy black she had met him once while at Bella's house then there was Jacob who she also meet, faith walked forward to hear the next statement.

"I will call the Cullen's again her note said she was with Edward"

"They left down Charlie" Billy stated then they saw faith and Charlie questioned her

"Faith where are the rest of the Cullen's? Where is Bella? Have you seen her? Is she ok?"

"Charlie I...I don't know where Bella is my family left town this morning"

Billy looked at her coldly and then to Charlie.

"Why didn't you leave?" Billy asked not even looking at her

"My home is here"

"We will find her Charlie" Billy smiled at his good friend

"Charlie"

They all span round to see a man in this 20's bring Bella out of the woods, faith didn't know who he was but she knew the smell that was coming off him.

"Sam Uley he must have found her" Billy said

"Thank you Sam thank you" Charlie said has he took Bella from the man

Sam looked from Jacob who he was giving a knowing look to Faith who he seemed shocked to see. Faith nodded and thank you that just added to the shock on this face before he jogged off. Faith walked to follow Charlie before stopping nodding at Billy in a thank you

" Charlie may I come in" faith asked

"Sure"

Faith followed them to Bella's room he laid her on her bed and faith removed her shoe before coving her over.

"Why baby what where you thinking why where you out there?" Bella looked so broken so lost Faith hated Edward right now.

"He's…gone" she closed her eyes and drifted into a sleep

Faith followed Charlie out who looked pissed.

"Why did he leave her out there how could he?" Faith hit the table in the dinning room.

"I don't know Charlie I wish I did, but please believe me when I say I hate him has much has you do right now" Charlie nodded and sat down at the table and faith stood opposite.

"Have a seat Faith you know you don't have to wait for me to ask every time"

"Old habits die hard" he smiled at her

"Where you staying Faith?" she looked down she didn't know

"I will find somewhere Charlie I am old enough now" Charlie scoffed

"What are you like 19 I think not you can stay here we have room"

"I am old for my years believe me"

"Well you can stay here maybe help me with Bells you're her closest friend it might help if you don't mind"

"Not at all Charlie"

"Well we best be off to bed your room is next to Bella all that in there is a bed right now"

She nodded she knew that tomorrow was not a day she was looking forward to.

AN: thanks for those who are following but please let me know how i am doing it helps me alot

love ya all


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Faith knocked on Bella's door but no answer she walks in to she Bella sitting my the window staring outside looking lost and broken, faith walks in and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hi ya bells" Bella's head snaps to the side at Faiths voice her face full of hope

"Are you guys back is Edward back"

"No Bella I…I stayed behind…I want to help you" Bella seemed a little dishearten but hope still there

"Do you know where they are" faith looked down she promised Edward she would tell so she shook her head.

"No Bella me and Edward got into a fight before he left" Bella lost all hope after that and looked back out the window.

"Bella you cant stay up here you need to eat" no answer

"We could go for a walk" no answer

" Well I be either in my room or downstairs" faith sighed and walked downstairs to see Charlie looking in hope

"She not coming down I will keep trying" if only faith had Alice's power she would have seen what was to come.

OCTOBER

Faith walks into Bella's room to see once again Bella sitting by the window staring out looking at nothing.

"Happy Halloween bell's" she say cheerfully waving a candy bar in front of Bella but nothing

" Come on we all know you love chocolate" nothing

"Lets watch some scary films and eat candy" silence

"Bella please" faith said has she looking out the window to see kids running around trick and treating. Faith sighed again and walking out to see Charlie outside the door.

"Sorry Charlie still no change" he smiled half-heartedly and walked away. Faith is reading then a scream comes from Bella's room she run is to see Charlie trying to calm Bella down, faith walks over and grabs Bella's other hand trying to help. They stay until she calms

November

Faith had cooked a thanksgiving meal for Charlie and Bella, she finished has Charlie walked in from work.

"Something smells nice"

"Well I have been living here for free think of it was a thank you" faith smiled

"Has bells been down yet"

"No but I am going to take a plate for her" Charlie nodded and sat to eat has faith made her way upstairs.

"Bella happy thanks giving I made turkey dinner" she placed the plate by Bella do was still in the same places has all the other days.

"Maybe you me and Charlie could watch a film" faith was starting to lose her temper from not being spoken to

"Or maybe I could talk to a zombie forever" nothing

"you sit alone at school you wont even sit with me"

"Fine stay here if won't bring him back Bella" Faith walked out and shut the door behind her a bit hard then normally before going to her room. She needed to write to Emmett.

Dear Emmett

God I miss you so much, I am failing terrible at the moment she wont leave her room, she only pick at her food and she wont talk to anyone, I thought I would help being her but maybe I am making it worse I seem to help keep Charlie calm but Bella is like a zombie, she has nightmare every night she wakes Charlie with her screams I do my best to calm her but I just have to wait, she sits at our old table alone. I need advice Emmett and I think you're the only one who I can listen to I am feeling lost and I miss you all soon much it hurts, tell Alice she is missed her happiness keeps me grounded and smiling tell jasper I need his powers right now that would help a lot, tell Rosy I haven't forgot her and I am looking after myself and tell everyone else hello and I love them, and you my big teddy bear I wish most of all you where here to kisses away the doubt I love you Emmett. Hope to hear from you soon

Love forever Faith xx

She placed the letter in an envelope and post it tomorrow. Once again the nightmare come to Bella and faith sits with her to calm her.

 _ **December**_

Faith was sitting on the porch watching Charlie drag a tree up the drive he suddenly stopped and looked up towards Bella's window the worry had slowly consume him and take it toll on him, Faith was still waiting for a letter from one of the Cullen's but nothing has of yet. It will be Christmas soon and Charlie can have a bad Christmas. Faith starts getting ready to walk to school when she sees Bella coming down the stairs and says nothing. Faith heads outside to see Charlie talking to the neighbour.

"Morning Charlie morning sir"

They both smile and say hello when Bella come out and start walking to her truck

"How you doing there Bella" the neighbour say to get no answer, faith shakes her head and watches has Charlie walk up to the truck and shut the door before Bella can enter. Faith walks closer and stands a little away.

" That's it" Charlie says firmly

"That's what," Bella say barely

"Your going to Jacksonville to live you mother"

"What? Why?" Bella sounds shocked

"I just …don't know what to do any more. You don't act like someone left you; more like someone died." Bella looks down

"I am not leaving fork"

"You know he isn't coming back Bells" she nods

"It's not normal, this behaviour. And frankly, it's scaring the hell outta me, and your mother and poor faith. Go to Jacksonville, Baby. Make some new friends."

"I like my old friend" Faith scoffs

"Well you don't see them any more"

" I see faith"

"Faith might has well be invisible to you this last couple of months Bella"

"Well I have others too"

"That you don't see" faith nodded in agreement

"I do, too. In fact, I'm... um...Jessica and I are going to Port Angeles tomorrow. Shopping."

"You don't like shopping" Charlie stated

"Yes I have had to drag you in the past" Faith added

"That's how good of friend I am"

"Alright shopping" Charlie smiles has faith crosses her arm over her chest

A Bella walked up to her room and starts to call someone has faith leans against her doorframe.

"Hi Jessica it's Bella…Yes, Bella Swan. Hey, any chance you feel like shopping tomorrow…Port Angeles…I can pick you in the morning…cool see you then" Bella turned to see Faith

"Wow shopping …really"

"Look I am an ass I know" faith smirked

"Yes you have been but hopefully you going to be you again now right"

"Sure… can I ask a favour"

"Sure"

"Well you come too"

"I suppose so bells"

TIMESKIP

The three girls walked out of the movie theatre and down the pavement.

"I don't know why they're so many zombie movies," Bella said

"It's, like, a metaphor? For crass consumerism or something…Not that you'd know anything about consuming. You didn't buy anything today." Faith smirked at Jessica's comment and looked at the very small bag Bella had

"I brought something"

"Socks don't count… but I was shocked you called at all"

"Yes sorry I been out of it"

"Kind of? I mean, at first I was worried. Then I'm like, okay, she's still bumming? It's not like I wasn't going through things, too. Like Mike deciding he wanted to just be friends? That was really hard and…" she was cut off by Bella walking toward some guy on a bike.

"What is she doing" Jessica looked at faith who looked just has shocked has she did

"I don't know…Bella"

"I think I know them" Bella said unsurely

"Come on Bella" faith spoke a bit more firmly

"Can we just like go" Jessica shriek

Bella walked closer and faith could here Bella talking to herself saying she could break a promise to.

"BELLA" Jessica screamed making Faith's ears ring slightly

This seems to shake Bella from what ever mad thought going on in her head and she turns around walking back with a smile on her face, while Jessica looked pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you"?

"I saw something" Bella smiled

"You. Are insane. Or suicidal" Jessica continued faith was still confused in what had happened

"So, what, you're like an adrenaline junky now? Go hang-gliding or bungee jumping. Don't be a complete freak" Jessica stormed off

"Jess wait please" faith went to go after her but Bella didn't move

"Bella" faith looked her and Bella was staring where the guy on bike where once

"He wasn't real. I knew that. I didn't care. I needed to see him. If danger's what it took, that's what I'd find"

"What Bella let get you home"

 **Time skip next day**

Faith was reading a book when she heard Bella truck start she raced to the window to see Bella drive off, she ran down the stair to see Charlie in the kitchen.

"Where did Bella go?"

"Oh to see Jake I think"

Damn she thought the one place Bella could do and be suicidal and faith could do nothing about it stupid wolves and there stupid treaty. Well she had nothing else to do she best go hunting at least that way she was hungry and in a mad mood.

"Charlie I am gonna go for a walk ok?"

"Sure be careful the bear attacks" she nodded she walked normally till she was sure no would see her and she began her hunt she missed hunting with Emmett he always had to fight the bear before eating the damn thing and he was a messy eater to, she laughed at the thought until she smelt something, that smell she knew all to well she decided to follow the smell first hunt later being tracker had its perks unless this person could hide. She heard and rustles then saw a flash she followed the flash to the treaty boards and stopped in shock to see this person here.

"Laurent"

"Ahhh Faith right"

"Yes…what bring you here"

" Pasting through" faith knew he had been living with Tanya's clan but why was his eyes still crimson red.

"Oh right" Faith decided to play it clever

"Well it was nice seeing you again Laurent"

He nodded and was going to something wasn't right why in the hell was he here maybe she should write to Emmett again see what happens.

 **AN:thank you to racheo91 and jessa76 who seem to review all the time and are so lovely about it but also a thanks to the guests who reviewed to the review give me a push to write more so love you all**


	5. Chapter 5

Faith saw Bella come home looking rather happy.

"So where did you go to day and thank god your alive"

"I went to see Jake he helping me fixes up some bikes"

"Bikes…bikes Bella Jessica is right you are suicidal" Faith stood from the couch and followed Bella upstairs

"It helped to day I didn't think about Edward once" faith nodded

"Oh ok um good ok" she hugged Bella and they both smiled and went to their rooms. Faith pulled out some paper and began to write to Emmett again.

Dear Emmett

I don't know if you got the last letter but you didn't write back plus I was expecting Alice or Rosy to write but again nothing, I am still missing you all like mad hoping you guys miss me I am not mad about not getting a letter just disheartened, maybe you guy are busy or something, there are a few reason I am writing one Bella is getting better so that good she did have a bit of a funny turn with some bikers but unless I tell you in person it wont come across strange. I am good I miss you but I think I put that a few times, the main reason I am writing I saw Laurent in the woods and his eyes are still Crimson so I wanted to know if he was still with Tanya's clan and Irina or not. Please Emmett if you get a minute spare write to me.

Love always Faith xx

Faith just finished putting the letter in an envelope when she heard a scream from Bella's room she jumped up and ran into her room and started calming her when Charlie came in and switch the light on to wake Bella up. He sat next to her and cuddled her

"Its ok Bella your ok" she opened her eyes and tears ran down her cheek

"This things not working very well is it" Charlie pointed to the dream catcher above her bed.

"Its not had bad has it was" Bella sniffed and looked at faith

"No it is slightly better might need sometime to work" Bella smiled a small smile and grabbed faiths hand.

"Yeah right. I know what it's like, you know. When your mom left me. I had a hell of a time. Imagined doing all kinds of crazy things, just to stop the pain…But hanging out with Jacob seems to help get your mind off... things." Bella looked down and faith nodded.

"He has helped keep me afloat along with Faith"

"Good Jake's a good guy and well faith's been great help" Faith smiled they might have been small words but it made faith smile.

The next day Faith decided she could Follow Bella and keep and eye on her without going on the Rez she followed then to the edge of the boarder and used her tracking power to see where she was, around noon Bella and Jake drove to the cliffs lucky they where at the edge of a boarder Faith sat in the wood watching Bella and Jake Watch 4 men jumping off the cliff. Idiots faith thought, but then again the 4 men where wolves it would hurt them much. She listened to Bella and Jake have chat.

"Isn't that Sam" Bella stated

"And this cult" Jake finished

Faith watched has a struggle broke out on the cliff

" Oh my god stops them"

"Calm it Bella they not really fighting they are cliff driving"

"What on purpose"

"Scary has hell but a huge rush" Faith sighed at Jake's comment great now daredevil Bella is going to want a go she thought.

"Most of us jump from lower down"

"Do you think I could"?

"What bikes now cliff diving"

"You said it was a rush" great faith thought if she could strangle Jacob Black right now with out breaking any rule she would have done.

"Maybe on a warmer day. And not from the top. We'll leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples" Jake sounded annoyed.

" You don't like them?" Bella asked

"They think they run this place. Acting all bad ass, calling themselves "protectors"

"What are they protecting" Faith listened carefully

" The tribe, the land, their right to be jerks. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids; now look at him" Faith laughed at the comment if only Jake really knew what they did he might be proud of them.

"That's Embry? I didn't recognize him. What happened to him?" Bella said in shock

"He missed some school… then, out of nowhere, he's following Sam around. Same thing happened with Paul and Jared. They weren't even friends, now Sam owns them. Sam keeps giving me this look, like he's waiting for me or something; it's kinda freaking me out." Once again Faith smiled if only he knew.

"Well stay away from them," Bella said nudging him

" I try but I don't know come on let's get out of here"

Faith ran home she wanted Bella to think she been home all day reading that why Bella wouldn't get pissed at her.

THE NEXT DAY SCHOOL

Faith was sitting at the table with Bella and her friends, not really listening to the conversation, when suddenly heard Angie say something that caught her interested.

"It was jet black and huge; on all fours it was still taller than a person. A bear maybe."

"Or big foot" Jess said

"Or an alien your lucky to didn't get probed" Mike smirked

"I saw it" Angie looked down and faith felt sorry for her.

"You're not the only one…my dad's been getting reports at the sheriff's station. A couple hikers went missing. People are scared." Bella was trying to help Angie Faith smiled and joined in looking from her book.

"Yes Charlie said if anyone else goes missing there would be a hunt party"

"Yeah come to think of it someone mentioned that at eh store"

"Last time you clown doubt my girlfriend" Angie smiled at Faith and Bella and mouthed thank you.

The next day Faith knew that Bella was with Jake on the now complete bikes so she stayed home doing homework and reading, she was getting upset now about the lack of anything from her supposed to be family and mate. She sat on the couch then Bella walked in looking rather disappointed, she just pasted faith and went to her room. Faith waited a few minutes before going up, she knocked.

"Come in"

"Hey how the bikes go"

"Oh good till I feel off and cut my head"

"What" faith ran over and checked her head

"Let me get my kit" faith disappeared and returned with a case

"You just need butterfly stitches... so what happened" faith said has she patched up Bella cut

" I don't Jake he was kinda good looking then he told me he liked me but I don't feel that way for him I never will, I told him I would never love anyone like I have before then he lost it but he was burning up so I think he got the flu"

"Well men are weird creatures Bells… all done"

"Yes don't I know it night faith"

Faith let Bella go to bed she looked like she needed a good sleep.

A few days past and Bella couldn't get hold of Jake so spent most her days with faith, but today faith could see Bella was getting anxious.

"Call him," she stated simply

"Yes I will"

Bella began to dial Jake and few seconds' later faith heard a beep

"Hey Jake. Just checking to see how you're doing. And to say I'm sorry, about, you know... how I feel and... Hope the flu passes fast. Call me." Bella hung up and looked at Bella

"Like you said he might be ill" What Faith didn't know was Bella message would become more and more desperate. This was how they sounded over the next couple of days.

"Hi Jake. Your dad said you have mono. He won't let me visit but... would you call me?" An Anxious Bella said.

"Me again. I just... need to hear your voice..." the same night Bella had left another message.

"Please just call" this was the next day even poor Charlie was getting worried again now. He walked over to see faith and Bella in the kitchen Bella with her head on the table faith trying to get her up.

"Me and Harry will be back at 3…it's mono Bells" he placed a hand on her back and she lifted her head

"So he to sick to even call"

" You just gotta wait it out…I don't have to go fishing"

"No you go me and faith will call jess or someone" she smiled and Charlie left

About half an hour later Bella was putting her boots on

"Where are you going?"

"Out"

"Where"

"For a walk…alone"

Faith remember Laurent

"Oh come on don't leave me here all alone Bells"

"Please faith I need time" and she walked toward the woods

"If you think for one cotton picking minute I am letting you go alone your wrong"

Faith followed slightly behind Bella, following her scent in case she lost her at the moment in time Bella was a few meters in front of her, then she smelt something. Has she got to clearing she saw Laurent and Bella, and slowly walked out to hear them talking.

"I live here. But you - I thought you were in Alaska with Carlisle's friend"

"Tanya, I was. It was kind of him to arrange, given my association with James and Victoria" Laurent had not seen or smelt her yet so she listened a little more.

"You tired to help us"

"I went to visit the Cullen's, but their house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" Faith was ready to attack if needed so she walked a little closer.

"Something like that" Bella was scared Faith could hear it in her voice so she walked out.

"No she is family"

"Oh faith nice to see you again" Faith stood close to Bella

"Do the other Cullen's Visit Often" Faith went to talk but Bella answered first

"Yes of course all the time… actually I can tell them you stopped by right Faith"

"Indeed" Faith knew something was off and she would try her best to fight Laurent but he was older than her she knew that for sure and would most likely die but Bella could get away.

"Will they get you in Alaska" Bella asked

"I don't think so. Tanya's "vegetarian" family was pleasant enough. But the dietary restrictions were difficult living on nothing but animals…Tell me Bella do you ever feel like cheating" Bella stepped back and faith stepped so she was slightly in front of Bella.

"But that is not why I am back I owe Victoria a favour she feels that because Edward killed her mate she must kill you so she asked me to see if they where still around she also asked me to kill the girl who killed James' Friend" he looked at faith and she snarled

"So I found you here so I will kill you plus you smell so tasty how can I not"

" Edward will out you did it and he will come after you" Bella stated.

"And I am sure Emmett wouldn't be pleased either he would help" Faith snapped

"I don't think they will. After all, how much could you mean to him Bella if he left you here unprotected? Or with just a baby vampire… Victoria sent me here for information She won't be happy about my killing you Bella she wanted the honour." He ran toward Bella faith ran at him but he was very strong being older than her and on human blood it wasn't wise for her to fight but she would help Bella, he grabbed faith threw her into a tree and you heard and twist of glass and faith lay still for moment.

Bella POV

Laurent was in front of her about to bite when a large black wolf came from the tree snarling and snapping. Laurent stepped back slightly as the wolf get closer, she looked from the huge wolf to the vampire then to poor faith she didn't know if she was dead of not, trapped between to killer Bella went to move to faith when Edwards voice filled her head.

"Don't move"

The wolf was about 20 meter away when four more wolves came into the clearing. Flanking the larger black wolf was a Dark silver one a chocolate coloured one then a ash coloured one and finally a russets brown one. They where all growling and snapping but kept looking at the black one like they where waiting. Suddenly eh black wolf kinda barked and they all ran forward at Laurent who ran into the woods followed by the wolves apart from the brown one he stopped and looked at her before running to catch the other up. Bella ran over to Faith and saw a crack in Faith's neck but it was slowly healing and suddenly Faith's eyes snapped open.

"Bella run" Bella grabbed faith's hand

" He ran away some horse sized wolves came and he ran" Faith nodded this meant the wolves where close and she didn't like that one bit a pack of wolves would have no problem killing her for fun.

Faith POV

Faith smelt the air to see how close the pack was but they seem to be moving further south

"Come on Bella I am gonna have to piggy back you"

"No I cant"

"Look I know it bring back stuff but it the only way we can leave and fast" Bella nodded and faith lifted her on to her back before running home. Has they enter Bella was first and she saw Charlie at the table with Harry. Bella was in slight shock.

" Bells what's wrong"

" Their not giant bear I saw the in the woods"

"Damn Bella I told you not to go to the woods"

"What did you see Bella" Harry asked faith scoffed he fully well knew what was in the woods

"Wolves…giant horse sized wolves dad" Charlie looked at Faith

"Faith did you see them"

"Well kinda not really no"

"She was knocked out"

"By the wolves" Charlie looked shocked

"Yes let's go with that" Faith couldn't say not I ran at a vampire but he threw me into a tree and I broke my neck but hey I am ok.

"Ok then Harry get some men from the Rez"

"Yes sure I'll just…" Faith smirked at him has she watch him leave

"Ok we will sort this I gotta go tot eh station you two ok"

" Yes I think so," Bella answered

"You want to come with," Charlie asked

"No I gotta to see a friend but faith is welcome to"

"Oh no I will stay with you" Bella gave a please don't look to Faith

Charlie left and Bella walked to her car

"So where we going" Faith said getting into the car

" I am going to see Jake if your coming stay in the car"

"Um… Bella maybe we shouldn't"

"Why give me a good reason" She looked at faith

" Give me a while and i will think of one" Great what do I say I think your ex best friend is now a wolf surprise.

AN **: poor faith is in sticky situation isnt she, like always reviews are welcome let me know how things are going**

 **love ya all**


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the ride was rather quiet, faith didn't know what to say to Bella and Bella was not sure what to say to faith it was like this till they got to the Rez. Bella got out the truck and walked up to Billy blacks door. Faith listened carefully to the conversation.

"Hey Billy I know Jake is sick but…"

"He is out with his friends" Ouch Faith thought

"Oh"

" I will let him know you called"

"Wait…he got mono right that is what dad told me"

"You should go home Bella" Faith saw the rain start about a few seconds ago and it was heavy rain at that, Bella walked up to her truck opened the door then jumped it and slammed the door, she turned on the truck clearly pissed then turned it off again and hit the steering wheel. Faith just watched waiting for her to calm down. Suddenly the smell off wet dog hit Faith's nose which she covered and there was a knock at the window, she looked to she a very wet Jacob black but he was different his hair was short and he was more built and had a tattoo. Bella got out the truck and shut the door and once again faith listened.

"You got a hair cut"

"Go away"

Faith saw the other waiting by the woods for Jacob.

"What happened to you…I can help you…Sam got to you what did he do?"

"Sam is just trying to help me don't you dare blame him"

"Then who"

" How about those filthy bloodsucker you love so much…The Cullen's" Faith stuck down abit at that remark

"I don't know what your talking about" Bella stated

"You know exactly what I am talking about… like Her in the truck" faith was trying her best to stay calm and not go hit Jake for being 1 a douche to Bella and 2 for calling her filthy.

"Jacob" Sam's voice boomed Jake nodded

" I can't be friends with you anymore." Jake said rudely

" Jake, I know I hurt you. I should have been more up-front but… I you, I still do. I don't know what that means yet, but if you give me time…"

"Stop. Don't. It's not you…"

"It's not you, it's me?" Faith scoffed and Jacob must have heard her cause he looked at the truck rather pissed off

"It's true. I'm not... good.

"You're wrong "

"It doesn't matter… This is over"

"I can't take losing my best friend, too." Thanks a bunch bells Faith thought

"You already have…"

"Don't say that …you promised"

"Go home, Bella. Don't come back." Bella looked lost again but watched has Jake joined the other she slowly walked to the truck got in and looked at Faith.

" I know you might not want to hear it Bells but you got me" Bella nodded and they drove home.

Bella and faith walked into the House dripping wet only to see Charlie standing the hallway with a sympatric smile on this face.

"Billy called said you and Jake got into a fight don't worry bells you will both work it out" faith face palm herself and shook her head at Charlie Bella simply nodded and walked upstairs.

"We better change Charlie" Faith stated and followed Bella., that night hears t tapping of some sorted she looks outside her window to see Jacob throwing stones at Bella's window, she shakes her head then hears me say

"Bella open the window" she quickly walks to Bella's rooms has Jake jumps through the window. She walks in and leans on the door in case Charlie comes.

" I pictured your room more...cluttered." Jake smiles

" Why are you here?" Bella snaps

"I had to talk to you…Alone." Jake looks at Faith

"Dream on Pup I am not leaving this room for you to hurt her again" She crosses her arms and Bella Nods.

"To kick me in the gut again? It was bad before, but you made it so much worse."

"I know. And I want to explain. But... I can't." Faith just shook her head

"Then leave." Bella snapped she ties to push him but he wont move

"Want me to try" Faith stood straight

" You where done with me remember Get Out"

"You heard her Pup time to leave" she walked closer to see Jake hold his hand up

"I broke my promise not to hurt you, I know. But I'm trying to keep it now I need you to understand... even you don't want to see me when you find out…"

"Find out what? What wrong?" in one way she felt sorry for the young boy but she couldn't do anything.

"I can't do it"

"Look I can help we all can leave… leave home …leave Sam…Faith will help"

" I can't ran away from this…but I would ran with you if I could…wait you know this you can guess" Faith looked at him, she went to say something maybe she could tell Bella

"No she can work this out" Jake smiled

" I don't want to play game with you"

"Please you have to the day I ran into you at the beach remember the story I told you"

"It was the story about the cold one"

"Are the cold ones a myth" he looked at faith who rolled her eyes and Bella didn't answer

"What else did I say"

"Um bout the treaty they made with the tribe um they can't come on your land, I don't know"

" Think Bella think" Jake pressed

"Maybe give me more ideas somewhere to look"

"I cant Bella I wish I could" Suddenly there was a howl

"Stay safe"

"Jake" he walked to the window

"Look I know me and you don't get on but you have looked after her keep doing that," Jake said to Faith and she nodded.

"Do you know what he going on about Faith" Faith shook her head it wasn't her secret to tell

"I am sorry by the way I realised I made you break a treaty" Bella said suddenly

"Not worry bells I am still alive"

The next day Faith sees Bella walking to her truck so she runs to stop her.

"Whoa you shouldn't do that Faith someone could see you" Bella warns

"I don't care you cant go to see Jake"

"Why"

"Because I cant keep you save there that is why" Faith lent on the truck door

"I will be fine faith please"

"No Bella I am not moving"

"Jacob needs my help"

"No he doesn't Bella trust me" Bella looked at faith pleadingly

"Fine but I am coming with you"

"But the treaty"

"Me breaking the treaty and you maybe getting killed which is more important"

Bella drove to the Rez and walked up to the black's home Billy answered the door and Bella went in a few minutes about 5 mintues later Bella came out she started back when she stopped faith looked where she was looked and stared in shock the other wolves where coming

 **AN:ok guys here a big decisions for all you, do i get one of the Wolves to imprint of Faith if so which one, i have a reason for asking this question but no worries i have had a few upset with Emmett for him not writing there is a reason there no contact which will be revealed later on (insert evilish laugh) anywho please let me know your thought and if you wanna know why i ask the question you may. love you all**


	7. Chapter 7

Faith thought about her decisions, she could stay watch Bella push the wolves to far they turn and kill her she could get out break the treaty and get ripped part, well either looked promising but she had stayed in the first place to look after Bella, she watched has Bella started towards the Pack and jumped out the Truck, she had decided to wait until they attacked Bella first. So she watched and listened to the scene in front of her. Bella walks quickly towards the Pack

"What did you do?" they don't answer Bella so she pushed Sam

"What did you do… what did you do to him" Bella pushes Sam

"HEY" one of the pack shouts

"Easy" Sam holds him back

"He didn't want this"

"What did we do? What did he do? What did he tell you?" One of the pack questioned Bella and faith inched around the Truck to the front.

"Both of you calm down" Sam say pushing the angry man back slightly

"He tell me nothing cause he is scared of you" 3 of the pack laugh at her and this doesn't look like it pleases Bella, suddenly Bella slaps the One who was questioning her and he start to shake

"Too late now" another says

"Bella stand back" Sam depends, faith is scared for Bella safe and walks slowly toward the scene not wanting to make it worse.

"Paul calm down now" Sam tries to reason and Bella steps back. Suddenly there is a ripping sound and Paul turns into a giant horse size wolf, faith had never see them change or in fact in wolf form and it scared her to death, then she remembered Bella but if she ran there now Paul would rip her to shreds. Paul snarled at Bella bangs his front paws on the floor, suddenly Bella turned and ran toward the truck and house, has she ran Jacob jumped over this porch rail.

"Bella" he shouted running toward her

"RUN" Bella continued toward the house

"JAKE RUN" has the pair met in the middle Jake jumped up into the air the sound of ripping echoed has Jake landed he was a giant brown wolf. Faith stared in amazement has Jake growled and snarled at Paul, Bella sat on the ground in shock. The Pair of wolves growled and barked at each other and suddenly they ran at each other and began to fight each other biting and pushing each other over until they rolled over breaking a small boat in half and down into the woods. Faith ran over to Bella and sat beside her to get glares from Sam and the others.

"You shouldn't be here," Sam demanded

"Kill me later right now Bella needs me" Faith snapped

"Boys take them to Emily's watch the Vampire" Faith rolled her eyes and Sam ran into the woods

"Looks like the wolfs out of the bag now"

Faith helped Bella up who was still in shock and helped her to her truck and the two boys got into the front faith jumped into the back.

After a short drive they came to a small cottage faith thought it was beautiful, she jumped out the bed of the truck and watched the boys make some sort of wolf cry noise and start to walk towards the house.

" I think we should go back and see if Jacob's ok, " Bella sounded confused

"Hope Paul stinks some teeth into him serves him right" the older of the boys said

"No way Jake a natural see him phase on the fly, I got five says Paul doesn't touch him" the other stated causing Faith to shake her head and open the door for Bella

"Come on in Bella we don't bite" The young look one said

"Speak for yourself " the other smirked faith and Bella walked toward the house then the younger one stopped them

"Do me a favour don't stare at Emily it bothers Sam" they both nodded

"I will wait out here Bella if you need me shout" Faith stated and sat on the bench outside while Bella walked in

"You guys hungry…do I have to ask" a sweet voice asked

"Who's this?" the voice asked

"Bella swan who else" One of the boys answered

"Erm so you're the vampire girl" Faith laughed at the comment

"So you're the wolf girl," Bella sounded nervous and faith shook her head great comeback bells

"Guess so well I am engaged to one" the was a soft bang like someone putting something on the table

"Save so for your brother and ladies first…muffin"

"Sure" Bella answered

"How about your _friend_ " one of the boys asked faith heard the friend bit said differently

"Her friend doesn't eat" Faith shouted

"Who's that?" Emily asked again faith walked to the doorway but stayed outside

"Faith…Faith Emmaline Cullen" Faith bowed her head politely

"Oh one of the Cullen's?"

"I am"

"Well I am Emily, Sam's fiancée" Emily smiled

"Nice to met you Emily"

"You can come in"

"No its ok I have pushed my luck far enough today" Faith smiled and walked back to the bench

"Well trust Jake to find away round Sam gag order"

"He didn't say anything to me"

"That's a wolf thing Alpha's order get followed weather we like it or not…and check it out we hear each other thoughts" One of them said

"Will you shut up…these are trade secrets this chick runs with vampires"

"Well you cant actually run with vampire there fast like super fast" Faith giggled at Bella and nodded

"Yeah well we are faster…freaked out yet" the one scoffed has he said this Faith saw Sam, Jake and Paul walking toward the house, has they came closer Paul froze that the sight of her making Faith stand up in case he changed, but he didn't after a few minutes he smiled getting weird looks from Sam and Jake. Faith looked down has they got closer. Sam was about to speak but Faith bet him to it

"Look I know I broke up old treaty thing but I was protecting Bella and she is like a sister to me so if you guys are going to rip me apart you got to promise me something first" Jake laughed while the other 2 looked shocked

"Which is" Sam spoke calmly

"1. Look after her there is a vampire after her and well she dangerous, 2. make sure you tell Charlie I went with the other he been like a father to me and well I don't want him hurt and finally this one is the most important one…do it while I don't see you guys coming" Faith stopped looking up finally to see smiles of the boys faces

"Look vampire" Sam said

"Faith"

"What" Sam stopped?

" My name is Faith, I might be a vampire and it might not have been something I would have chosen if I had the chance, but I don't regret being one and I don't kill humans," Faith stated proudly

"Ok Faith…we are not going to kill you"

"Your not…what the catch" Faith looked at Sam

"There isn't one you have protected Bella a few time have heard about and one time I saw… so maybe not all vampire are bad" Faith smiled at him

" So you don't see me has a monster"

"No" Faith quickly hugged Sam shocking him and the other

"Thank you It means a lot" she let go and went to sit down has Sam and Jake went in Paul stayed

"Hey I am Paul Lahote"

"Faith Cullen" he smiled at her

"Sorry about before I should have changed the way I did"

"Its ok Bella shouldn't have hit you"

"So the other Cullen's they left you here"

"Yes I didn't want to leave Bella"

"But their you family right"

"Yes they are mostly my brothers and sisters and my mom and dad apart from Emmett"

"Who is he?"

"He is my mate" Paul's eyes showed a little pain but he nodded

"But he left you"

"Yes he did I am not fully sure why but yeah he did" Faith looked down her face feel and Paul grabbed her hand, faith was shocked of the pure heat she felt

"Jeeze your on fire" they both laughed

"It's a wolf thing but your rather cold"

"That's a vampire thing" Paul nodded

"Come in unlike some we doubt bite"

"Hahaha funny" Faith followed Paul in and stood by the door.

"Sorry" Paul said to Bella before sitting down, faith saw Jake nod to Bella and she walked toward the door, faith gently grabbed her hand

"Be careful" Bella nodded and left

"Come and sit down Faith you're more than welcome" Emily beamed at her, faith nodded and flashed to the empty chair before sitting down to see then boys looking at her

"Damn" Paul said

"Sorry I do try to be normal" faith looked down

"No it just your fast"

"Faster than you guys" Faith smiled

"This is Jared and Embry" Sam Said and she smiled at them both

"So how did you become like you know" Jared asked getting a smack around the head from Emily

"Don't be rude"

"no its fine it was a long time ago, I was a trainee nurse in the 2nd world war I met Carlisle he was the doctor at the post I worked at my parent were killed in one of the bombing so he was like my father…one day after become friend with all the Cullen's I noticed that Emmett looked revolted to see me well after a while he warmed up to me, one day I went for a walk and I saw a bear I was about to attack me when Emmett killed it of course I was scared and fainted, anyway I found out they where vampire but I was in love with Emmett I didn't care…" she was cut of my Embry

"Wait you where human when you guys feel in love"

"Yes and I didn't want to be a vampire not because I didn't like the idea it just I had a brother in the war he was fighting he needed me…one day a soldier was brought in he was dieing then I noticed who the soldier was my brother Robert…I couldn't lose me …I didn't want him to die…so I asked Carlisle to change him"

"But why" Jared asked

"I don't know I panicked…well once he became a Vampire he changed… one different story that, anyway a few weeks later I was walking to my room when I heard shouting I look and saw some Japanese soldier killing people, I heard a shot then felt pain when I looked down I saw blood then it went black" Faith looked to see they where all hanging on her words

"What happened"

"Really Jared they changed right" Embry asked and she nodded

"The rest is history"

"Why did you stay?" Sam asked

"I knew how Bella would feel when Edward left I couldn't do that I wouldn't leave her"

"So why did he leave you your mate I mean" Paul spoke

"Erm…I…I don't know" Emily saw the sadness

"So do you have any other powers about from speed" Faith looked up

"Yes I do I am a tracker and I can use telekinesis" they all looked at her

"Tracker what's that" Sam asked

" I can find people using a smell or if I hear them"

"Wow" Embry said

"Telekinesis" Jared said, faith simply nodded and gently lifted the half empty plate of muffins up and back down

"That is cool" Embry said

Faith smiled and saw Paul looking at her in amazement, she then saw the Bella walk in followed by Jake

"The redhead is after Bella and Faith"

"Victoria you seen her" Faith stood from her chair

"Yes she the one killing the hikers" Sam stated

"Great" Paul must have seen her unease and stood by her

"Don't worry we will get her"

"You don't understand she different from Laurent she is old more daring dangerous she has nothing to lose" Faith looked worried and Bella noticed

"You can stop her right faith"

"Not alone no Bella I am mere child to her, I will give it a good go but I will most likely die"

"NO" Paul shouted shocking faith

"I mean we can help you right Sam" Sam nodded

"Are you sure?" Faith asked

" Well 5 head are better than 4 and you can track her right" Faith nodded

"That it then Bella come here has much has possible and Faith can help us"

"Well we better go its getting dark Bells" Bella nodded and said her goodbye Jake stated he would go with them make sure they got home and Faith shook her head. Faith hugged Emily saying her bye to the other has Paul walked her out.

"I guess we will see each other tomorrow"

"Yes Paul I will be here" he smiled and she hugged him he willingly accepted, Faith felt a warmness she had felt in a while, she pulled away and smiled then got into the truck and waved has Jake drove away, then the guilty hit she should have felt the warmth, she loved Emmett with all her heart but hadn't heard from anyone in months no letters no phone calls nothing, then there was Paul most humans who knew about vampire hated them but he looked at her like she was the most amazing thing in the world. Jake suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Earth to faith you getting out" she looked to see they where home

"Yes sorry Jake" she hopped out and walked with them both to the door

" Hey don't worry we got the place covered she wont get to Bella or Charlie" Faith nodded he nodded and turned to Bella

"We should do something fun like cliff diving"

"I could use the rush"

"Soon once we caught her" Jake hugged Bella and she went in

"Night Jake" Faith said

"Night Faith"

AN: Reviews please love ya


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Bella and faith drove to Emily's house, they both jumped out the truck and Bella knocked on the old wooden door. Then Emily answered with a lovely smile on her face.

"Oh hey Bella faith"

"Hey Emily have you seen Jake he not home so I was wondering"

"Hello Emily" faith got in quick

The door opened more to see Sam standing behind Emily

"Jake is with Embry and the other keeping a eye on thing I am going out soon do you want me to give him a message" Sam wrapped his arm round Emily and she looked so happy in love Faith saw the pain on Bella face and grabbed her hand she knew how Bella felt because she missed Emmett, Sam kissed Emily and ran out nodding at Faith. Then Bella shook her head.

"Do you want to come in" Emily asked once again she shook her Head so faith answered

"No thank you Emily We will go home" Faith smiled and Pulled Bella to the Truck, the wind was blowing rather hard, Faith watched Bella get in has she walked around she smelt a scent she hadn't smelt for a year she stopped and closed her eyes, she needed to get away to follow it.

"Bella go straight home ok"

"Why what is it"

"Please Bella" Bella nodded has Faith shut the door and watch Bella drive out.

Faith closed her eyes again and pin pointed the person who the scent belong to she then ran, she ran faster and faster trying to get the scent before it moved again, she followed it for a few miles has the scent got stronger she slowed down, she saw a clearing and slowly walked to see the person who the scent belonged to

"Hello Victoria" Victoria turned with a evil smile on her face

"Well hello little vampire…Faith isn't it" Faith nodded

"You need to leave or things will get messy"

"What is a little child of a vampire going to do to me"

"What I have to" Victoria laughed

"I will kill you if you try"

"At least I know I have a reason for dieing"

Victoria walked closer and Faith stood in a defensive position

"Before I kill you why"

"Why what"

"You killed your brother…why" What Victoria hadn't noticed probably because a kill was right into front of her and she wanted her revenge was the wolves had flanked her both sides but they where not yet close enough so faith continued

"He had changed…he was the same loving care free brother he was"

"But he was your brother and a good friend"

"You knew him what 4 days"

"Yes but he was like James ruthless and dangerous" Victoria snarled

"Yes and that was why I killed him, I was never like that being a vampire turned him into a monster"

"Well if you haven't noticed you're a monster to"

"No I am not I will never kill a human they are more than we will ever be"

"And that why your protecting the Cullen's pet" Faith nodded Victoria screamed and ran at Faith, grabbed her and threw her across the ground, faith quickly stood and grappled with Victoria, Victoria had Faiths arm suddenly there was a screech of glass and Faith could feel a pain in her arm growing, suddenly a large grey wolf ran at them both which Victoria grabbed faith and threw her at the wolf. Knocking them both over she laughed and ran into the tree's, Bella was the person whop came to faith mind and she ran after Victoria being followed closely by the wolves they all ran through the woods and faith lead them following Victoria's scent, its starts to mix with other scent Faith know and she freezes

"Charlie" she takes off and see Jake in wolf form ahead of her she gets to a clearing to see Jake knock Victoria off Harry Clearwater and run off followed by the wolves, she about to ran when she hears Harry's heart making a different sound to normal and see him grab his arm, she runs down to him as Charlie run back down

"Faith what you doing here what wrong with him"

"Charlie call a ambulance he having a heart attack" he nodded and run to the car to call for help

"Why" Harry managers to get out

"Because I wont let anyone die not on my watch…breath" suddenly he goes limb and his heart stops

"No Harry no" Faith begins to do resuscitation

"Your not dieing old man…you have a wife and kids" she continues

"Come on Harry" she continues

"WAKE UP" she scream has Charlie comes back

"He's gone kid he's gone" Charlie grabbed her pulling her away, everything became a haze the pain in her arm grew and she lost someone on her watch she wanted Carlisle she wanted Alice most of all she wanted Emmett. Charlie got her in his car and drove her to Emily's. When she got there she was broken out of her trance by and warm body hugging her.

"Faith are you ok" she looked to see a concerned Paul

"Yes. Yes I am ok" he lifted her sleeve to see the crack in her arm

"Your arm" he touched it and she hissed slightly

"It will heal"

"What happened out there you could have been killed"

"I found her scent I followed"

"Well be more careful Faith" Sam came in and looked rather sad and angry at the same time

" Faith are you good" she nodded and felt Paul hold her hand

" Charlie told me you tried to save Harry Thank you"

"He was innocent…I tried I just I could save him"

Sam smiled sadly

"You tried its all we ask"

"Where is Jake"

"Still following the red head" she nodded

"Come sit down faith" Paul pulled her to the couch

"Paul why isn't he here, why has he not wrote I don't understand" Paul was caught of guard by these questions and sat next to her putting his arm around her and pulling her close and she leant her head on his shoulders

" I don't know Faith but I can say one thing what ever you need I do my best to help"

"You know you two are a lot alike in some ways" Paul looked confused

"You both think no one is has tough has you, your both scary looking but really are big old teddy bears or wolf in your case, your caring, loving and kind and you both want what is best for me" she kissed her cheek and lent back on his shoulder

" There is one difference faith" he lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes

"What" Faith would have blushed if she could, she knew she shouldn't being doing this but there was pull between them that she couldn't ignore.

"You're my imprint I could never hurt you ever"

"What's an imprint?"

"A shape-shifter like me imprints on the person that being you he's bound to the moment he sees her. It is described as being pulled toward that person, while a glowing heat fills him, the connection with everything else is severed, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the shape-shifter with a deep need to provide the imprintee anything she needs or wants. If an imprintee is killed, the imprinter will never be able to forget or forgive. If the killer happens to be another pack member, there would be no other choice than to fight to the death. Therefore, the most important law among the La Push shape-shifters is that no wolf may kill or harm a fellow wolf's imprintee." Faith looked a him and smiled

"That is why they didn't kill me" Paul nodded and grabbed both her hands

"I will be what ever you need Faith and I will never hurt you not like he has"

"Paul I am married to him I have been with him for a long time now" she looked down

"But he left you Faith I see the pain in your eyes when he is mentioned or when someone is being loving, I would never do hurt you or leave you" Faith for a second thought her heart had beated and her cheek blush but she knew that couldn't happen, Paul made her feel again after a while of putting Bella first she forgot how to feel she knew she loved Emmett but something about Paul made her feel for him too.

"You're a great person Paul" they both smiled at each other and Paul leant forward has did Faith has there faces got closer and closer there lips where about to touch when suddenly Faith phone rang and Paul growled making her laugh.

"It's Bella…Hello…yes I am at Emily's why…what do you mean…she is there…when…what…no I am coming"

"What is it?" Faith stood followed by Paul

" Alice had a venison Bella had killed herself jumping of the cliff and Alice is at Bella I have to go "

"Faith…be careful" she smiled and hugged him tightly

"You too Paul" she ran out the house all the way to Bella to see Alice standing out side with Bella and Jake. When Alice saw her she smiled until Faith shook her head.

"Why do you smell like dog?"

"Long story why haven't any of you called or written"

"Long story" Faith shook her head then looked at Jake

"Its ok Jake if we need you I will call Paul" Jake nods looked rather pissed and run into the woods. The 3 girls walk into the house.

"Where is Edward?"

"He has been away" Alice looked down

"How is Emmett" Faith dared to ask

"He has been ok not is normal loud self but ok" Faith scoffed

"Faith we know you're mad we said we would write"

"Wait you have been in contact with them the whole time" Bella blew up

"They said they would call and write but they haven't… I wrote to them a couple of times but nothing" Bella instantly calmed down and nodded

"Bella go to bed you have had a long day" Bella just nodded and walked up stairs

"Why do you smell like dog?" Faith laughed and walked upstairs'

"When you answer me I will answer you"

 **AN:Sorry its been a few days and i am killing you all not updating quick enough let me know what you think love ya all**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Faith looked out her window to see Bella walking Charlie to this police car.

"Thanks for understanding they wanted a small service"

"Don't worry about me I am gonna be ok, faith's here"

"Yeah but sue and the kid, I mean Leah is the same age has faith and Seth only 14…there having a reception after I might stay late see if I can help" Faith watch Charlie drive away then saw Alice now standing by Bella

"Your not going"

"I am not the most popular at the werewolf Rez right now" Alice looked shocked

"Because your friends with me" Faith then heard something and so did Alice they both turned her heads down the road to see Jake's car coming down the road. Faith runs down and is now standing by the other two.

"Umm didn't see them coming, didn't see him pull you out the water, couldn't see Faith at the time either maybe my Venison's are allergic to dogs" Alice spat

"Alice!" both Faith and Bella answered.

"I am off to hunt" She ran off, and then car finally came to a stop and someone faith didn't know out followed Embry and Jake out the car

"Quil you too" Bella laughed

"Yeah me too" he scoffed

"Hey Mrs Lahote" embry laughed and faith hit him around the head

"Behave"

"Don't you guys have a funeral to get to" Bella stated

"Yes but I need to talk to you both is SHE here…I will catch you guys up" Embry and Quil got back into the car waved to Faith and rove off.

They all walked in and faith sat on the couch

"This place stinks to hell"

"Well your welcome to leave" Bella snapped

"How many are back how long they staying"

"Just Alice and she can stay has long has she likes" Faith started to think she was either invisible or Jake didn't count her as a Cullen anymore.

"Are the other coming back"

"Not they we know of…anything else" Bella spat

"That's it" Jake smirked

"You better go report to Sam" Faith closed her eyes to the last comment and Jake looked beat

"I have don't it again breaking my promise on not hurting you"

"It doesn't have to be like this"

"It does it was easier when we where both human" the phone began to ring and Jake was closest so answered it

"Swan residence" the voice on the other side sound familiar to Faith but she couldn't really hear it to clear.

"He is not hear…he is at a funeral" Faith then heard the disconnect phone

"Who was that?" Bella asked

" Dr Cullen" Faiths head shot toward Jake

"You should have let one of us talk to him" Faith Snapped

"But he didn't ask for either of you" Suddenly Faith get Alice scent and notices Jake shaking she turns to see Alice looking shocked

"Stand back Bella I don't want to hurt you" seeing the look on Alices Faace bella hurries to her side.

"What is it?"

"Edward"

"What's wrong? What's happened to him" Bella looks scared

"I just saw him in a venison he thinks your dead"

"That wasn't Carlisle was it, it was Edward" Bella looks at Jake

" Bella he is going to Italy…Faith he is going the Volturi" Faith looked shocked but she knew Bella also knew who they where, Bella ran upstairs and started packing and Jake followed her, leaving Faith stood in the kitchen with Alice.

"Alice stop listening"

"Sorry…he cares for her"

"Yes a lot…he helped her a lot when she was down"

"Should I get 3 ticket?" Alice said playing on her phone

"Yes I am coming to"

" Will tell Bella" she wondered up the stairs, then faith's thought wondered to Paul, she would text him let him know she be away for few days.

Hi Paul I am just letting you know

I will be gone for a few days

So don't worry

I hope everyone is ok

And give my regards to sue

Xxx

Faith waited to foe a reply a few minutes then beep beep.

Hi Faith

Sure thanks for letting me know

I hope your ok

Stay safe

And I will let them all know

Xxxx

Alice came down with Bella's bag and then was followed by Jake and Bella

"Let's go" Bella stand walking past Faith

"We should leave Charlie a note or something" Faith smiled, Bella stopped quickly wrote something on the notepad then worked out the door followed by Alice and a pissed off Jake. Faith got in the back and Bella and Alice in the front, Jake reached over and took the keys.

"Bella please don't go…Stay for Charlie…for me"

"Goodbye Jake" he nodded and gave Alice the keys before they all drove away, Faith turned to see a Broken Jake, has they drove through the outskirts to town Faith saw a Large grey wolf she knew well to be Paul, he howled and she waved at him. They continued to drive all the way to the airport and they walked in.

"Faith you will stay with him right"

"Yes Bella all the way"

"Thank you" they watched has Alice booked them in and then sat down by the other two, Bella rested her head on Faith's shoulder and drifted into a sleep.

" You really care for her don't you?"

"I couldn't protect Tom But I will Bella" Alice nodded

"you gonna tell me why you smelt like dog"

"you going to tell me why no one wrote" Alice shook her head.

AN: short i know but its a filler kinda


	10. Chapter 10

They had now all arrived in Italy the next day well to be more process they landed at a airport near Volterra, Faith and Bella got the bag, Alice had disappeared they walked out and suddenly there was a yellow porche in front of them.

"Well get in then" Alice said cheerfully, faith shook her head and got in the small back and the Bella in the front.

"Where did you get the car?" Bella asked and Alice sped away

"Hope your not opposed to grand theft auto"

"Not today" they continues towards the City of Volterra

"How long do we have"

"He is waiting till noon, when the sun is at its highest" Reality hit faith

"He going to show his self to the humans when the sun hits his skin" Faith looked down

"He is going to make the Volturi change there mind" Alice looked in the rear-view mirror at Faith. Suddenly the City came into view making Bella point

"There it is right" Alice nodded in reply, Alice continued to sped wavering in and out of the traffic, has they got in the crowd began to become thicker and they where all wearing red clothing.

"Why are they all wearing red"

"San Marcos Day festival. The perfect setting. Large crowds. They won't let him get far enough to reveal himself, he's counting on that" Alice stated looking ahead, the car was crawling slowly has the crowd got thicker.

"Bella you need to get out we cant go any closer he will see our thoughts, if me or Alice go" Bella nodded and jumped out

"Which ways the square"

"See the clock tower head for that" Alice pointed and off went Bella. Alice was force to park the car and abandon it.

"We need to go to the Volturi" Alice stated and they slowly walked to the tower they need to leave enough time for Bella to get through to Edward, has they got there Faith saw to hooded figure standing in front of Bella and Edward.

" I wont be needing your services Gentleman" then the bigger of the two spoke the reminder her of Emmett the way he was built

"Master Aro wants to speak to you again"

"No rules where broken" Edward remind calm and then he other spoke he seems more gracious but no less dangerous.

"Why don't we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue" he bowed his head

"Fine Bella why don't you go enjoy the festival"

"The girl comes too" the big smirks

"That not going to happen" Edward stand in front of Bella, so Faith and Alice pushed the doors open and walked in.

"Come on gentleman it's a festival" Alice smiled

"We would want a scene now would we" Faith finished

"There wont be a scene and we will still win" The big one snapped

"Not easily" Edward smiled

"Enough Felix" A sickly sweet voice sounded and Faith saw a Blonde girl walking toward her she didn't look to old but she wasn't as child either.

"Jane" Edward bowed his head

"Who is she" Bella mouthed

"Just do has she says" Alice mouthed back

"Demetri is there a problem" He shook his head, at least Faith knew all there names now, Jane smiled at Faith but not a nice smile more like a knowing smile.

"Follow me" Jane began to walk and they all followed with the two men behind them.

They walked for a while till they came to a lift.

"We wont all get in at once, Demetri and I will take the human and the two Cullen's and Felix you can take Mrs Cullen in the next I will wait till you down to continue" Edward looked at her and he nodded asking if she was ok, so he told him in his thoughts I am will be fine, they all entered and faith watched them disappear. Then a few minutes later it came back and Felix signalled her to get in

"Ladies first"

"Well thank you"

"Your welcome" they watched has the door closed

"A word of advice don't try anything in there," Felix stated

"And why would I"

"Because master Aro saw how protective of the Cullen's you are" he smirked

They door opened to reveal all the other waiting. Jane nodded and they all walked up to some wooden door they opened to reveal more Vampires' and three of them sat in big stone chairs. Then a young boy vampire spoke.

"Well Sister aren't you clever we send you for one and you bring 3 and half" He smirked. The Vampire that Faith knew has Aro stood up and looked like he was full of joy and happiness it was freaky.

"What a happy surprise Bella is a live and all is well" He spoke in a happy voice, the blonde to his left scowled that she knew was Caius

"Oh the joy" Said a bored voice Faith saw Marcus smile somewhat. Aro walked down the few stairs toward them all and Edward grabbed Bella's hand. Then Aro noticed Faith

"Ahhh you some be Faith, I saw so much about you in Edward thoughts he think dearly of you" Faith smiled and saw Aro but this hand out, she looked confused

"One touch and Aro can see every thought you ever had in your life" Faith nodded and placed her hand on his. It was silent for a few minutes then suddenly

"OH MY what excellent powers you have dear and what pain you have been put through the last year" Faith looked down

"Yes well I don't know the full story" Aro smiled then looked at Bella

" Her blood appeals to you so much it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?"

"I have a hard time so does Alice and the other, Faith has no problem" Aro Smiled more.

"And you cant Read her mind right Edward…may I" Edward nodded Bella placed her hand on Aro once again silence and then Aro started Laughing not normal funny laughing insane laughing.

"Fascinating…I wonder if she is immune to all our gifts"

"No"

"Jane" Faith watched has Edward run toward Jane and her say pain to watch Edward stop and fall to the floor in pain, faith stood in front of Bella. Bella pushed Faith slightly

"Stop"

"Jane dear the girl" Jane turned her view to Bella, Faith was Ready to protect Bella but nothing happened, Jane Growled and tried harder but nothing.

"Remarkable…what do you with you now"

"Aro you already know what you will do" Marcus says bored

"She knows to much she's a liability," Caius snaps

"True unless she is to be changed," Edward didn't say a word and Aro sighed

"Shame Felix"

He nods to Felix who moves toward Bella, but he only takes a Step before Edward tackles him. Alice leaps to help but Demetri holds her back, which is no easy job. As she struggles mightily Faith goes to help but see a black mist by her feet then she loses all her sense but hearing and sight. Edward will lose, but he'll go down fighting Faith knows that. Edward is fast, anticipating Felix's moves before he makes them, but Felix is stronger Felix grabs Edward, throws him into the ceiling, smashing him against the marble, he drops like a stone and is then immediately kicked across the room.

"Stop please" Bella pleads

But Aro ignores her, leans forward to study Edward. Jane is itching to step in. Aro gestures her back, Felix takes some hits, but then lifts Edward overhead, then flinging him against a wall. Bella runs toward Aro but a Volturi Guard flings her away she flies hard against the wall The guard is then occupied by the thrashing Alice and try to help Demetri Bella, bruised, but not broken, makes another attempt to get to Aro finally reaches him, kneels in front of him.

"Please leave him, Kill me but leave him alone" She pleads

"Enough" Aro shouts and Felix just stops.

"Get away from her" Edward goes to get up and Felix just grabs him

"Edward stop I have already seen it"

"Alice shut up"

"When Aro asks"

"Soon" Alice answers Aro puts out his hand.

"Ahhh yes I see brilliant…your gift will brilliant when you immortal…go make your preparations"

"But we will be watching" Caius snapped and the Cullen's and Bella leave following Demetri out of the hall. Has they do they see tourist coming the other way

"Heidi keep some for me" Demetri smiles

they continue to walk for a while then suddenly they hear screaming Edward pulls Bella close and continues to walk and Faith then shook her head following.


	11. Chapter 11

They got back to forks and Charlie was in mad and grounded bell, the next night, Faith walked to her room and knew Edward and Bella where next door, she started to pack when she heard Bella scream she went to go but remembered Edward was there but then Charlie most have heard and he went in.

"Ok are you alright another nightmare"

" I am ok don't worry" she heard Bella say

"Last time you said that you flew to Italy"

"I am sorry dad"

"Yes well don't do it again your ground for the rest of your live"

"I know"

Few second later there was a knock on faith's door

"Your up late"

"Yes I am just packing"

"Yeah I heard the Cullen's where back"

"Yes they are"

"Well your always welcome…you not your brother but you are"

"Well I got all my stuff this is the last bag into the car"

Charlie helped her down and put her bag into the Trunk and he hugged her

"Your welcome here anytime" she nodded and got into the car and drove toward home.

When she got outside her old family home she froze, she hadn't been her for over a year and then remembered she needed to text Paul

Hi wolf I am home

If you haven't heard the others are back to

I hope to see you soon

Xxx

She started get stuff out the trunk when her phone beeped

Hi Faithy

I know everyone knows

Hope you ok

I am here if you need me

See you soon

Xxx

She continued to walk up to the door when I was opened to reveal Alice

"Your back" Alice hugged her

"Yes I am back Alice" they walked in and saw all the other in the lounge

"Hi" Faith smiled and saw all the head pop up, Emmett stood and slowly walked up to faith he seemed unsure about her like he knew she was mad but she smiled and he beamed at her ran the extra way picking her up and spinning her around.

"I have missed you so much"

"I missed you too but we all need to talk" she kissed her cheek and nodded before sitting down

"Why no contact" Carlisle stood up

"I can answer that…Edward said that if Bella found out she would try and contact us too"

"Wait your telling me that Edward stopped you"

"He said it wouldn't keep Bella safe" Carlisle looked unsure

"Does he or any of you realise I almost died…that if it was for the pack I would be dead"

"No we didn't know" Esme looked hurt but not with what Faith was saying that fact she had let Faith down

"I owe them my life and for that they are my friends"

"But their dangerous babe"

"Not with me their not"

"we are all sorry" Rose walked over and hugged her and Faith accepted then they all one by one hugged her and Emmett kissed her and she held him close, suddenly the door opened and Edward walked and Faith saw red

"HOW DARE YOU" Edward froze by the front door

"let me explain"

"DON'T YOU TALK YOU LISTEN EDWARD, I STAYED I WATCHED HAS BELLA PULLED HERSELF APART FOR YOU AND I THOUGHT MY FAMILY MY MATE DIDN'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ME AND WHY BECAUSE YOUR SELFISH" Edward moved forward and she did to

"Faith listen I just wanted her safe"

"WE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU ASSHOLE DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING"

"I did it for Bella" that was it she used her power and threw him out through the door breaking it off its hinges. And she stalked toward him.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME EDWARD DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME" she walked toward the door and went to her room; Emmett helped Edward up and shook his head.

"You better hope she forgives me Eddie I lose her I will crush you" Emmett ran up the stair to see faith sitting on the bed, he smiled and he pulled her into a hug

"Oh Faithy I missed you so much baby I will never ever leave again"

"I missed you too Emmett more then you know"

"I didn't want to leave but I knew you wanted to prove something to your self" Faith looked up at her mate and smiled

"Your right I wanted to prove I could look after Bella after what happened to Tom" Emmett kissed her softly and she kissed back with so much passion it was unreal he was home and he still loved her its all she wanted

"Did you get my letter Emmett?"

"Yes my love I did and I wrote one back when I asked Edward to post it he told us we couldn't write and we had to change number," Emmett let her go and grabbed a letter from the night stand and gave it to faith she sat on the bed and opened it, Emmett sat next to her has she read.

Dear Faith

I miss you too, but I know you have to prove to yourself that you can look after and keep Bella safe, we all knew how badly she would be hurting right now and I suppose out of everyone you can relate with her, its good that you and Charlie are helping each other and about the nightmare's maybe sing you know I like your voice it is calming. She is trying her hardest to hold on to anything that reminds her of Edward. Don't feel lost love don't give up your stronger than you think, your caring makes you ten times stronger then me. I told Alice what you said you made her smile Faith she misses having you round, Jasper laughed he said if Bella is like a Zombie be glad you don't have his powers, Rose said you better keep looking after yourself and before Bella or she will kick your ass, I told the other you love them and miss them and you made Esme glow again, she feels she fails you has a mother and Carlisle thinks he failed you has a father, tom laughed and told me to tell you who wouldn't miss him he is amazing, and a message from me Faith my angel , my light even if I am not with you I am in your heart, I hope to see you soon love remember I do love you always.

Love Emmett xxx

Faith closed her eyes and sighed leaning her head on his shoulder for Emmett to pull her on his lap and hold her against him.

"I thought you had forgotten"

"And how I am I suppose to forget the person who keep me on the ground who keeps me living, I love you faith"

"I love you too Emmett and I forgive you" he smiled and kissed her passionately

Mean while down stairs Rose and Tom and Edward are down stairs, Rose smile at the noises coming from upstairs and Tom laughs

"Well Eddie looks like your gonna live another day" Tom smirks

" Yes and it look like they will need another bed soon" Rose snuggles into her mate

"Yes well she may have forgiven him but I don't think she will forgive me" Edward looks down

"What did you expect Edward they are like you and Bella they made fro each other and you stopped them contacting each other," Rose snapped

"If I was Emmett I would have crushed you when you stopped me sending the letter" Tom continues to smirk at Edward who shook his head and left.

The next day Bella had asked if she could talk to all the Cullen's and Faith was unsure about what it was about but knew something was right the way Edward seemed upset and off, they where all standing in the lounge with Bella and Edward standing on the stairs and each of the couple standing close to each other. Edward explained that Bella wanted to become like them there was a mix of emotions around the room and poor Jasper looked rather unsettled

" You all know what Edward wants and you all know what I want…I want force myself on you…I think the only fair way to handle this is to vote"

"You have to be kidding" Edward spat

"How ever this turns out I wont let the Volturi hurt you I will go to Italy alone" she was cut off by Emmett

"To hell you will I am not missing another fight" Faith elbowed him and shook her head and Bella noticed that

"That's not up for vote Emmett I don't want you involved"

"We've always been involved honey that not going to stop" Esme smiled

"No, please … I want you to seriously think about this. If I join you, you'll be stuck with me for a long time…forever. It's a huge decision and I want …I need your honesty here. So lets take the vote Alice" Alice beamed a bright smile at Bella before nodding and answering

"Like you're not already my sister it's a yes" Bella looked at Jasper

"I vote yes it will be nice not to want to kill you"

"Erm thanks Rosalie" Rosalie looked from Edward to Carlisle back to Bella then answered

"Edward, I'm sorry for what I did. I really am. And I know you're not ready to forgive me...But this isn't the life I'd have chosen for myself. I wish there'd been someone to vote no for me...So... no." Rosalie looked down and Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked at Bella

"Bella I …look with me it was a life or death situation and I am gad Faith choose to save me cause I wouldn't have Rose but it something you need to think about…but if it something you really want then go for it…so it's a yes from me" Tom seemed torn by this answer and Faith could see that. Emmett then bounded forward and bear hugged Bella before smiling and putting her down.

"I vote hell yeah we can pick a fight with the Volturi some other way" Bella smiled at them moment it was 4 vs. 2 suddenly Esme was up and hugging Bella too

"I already think of you has part of the family so yes" great faith thought poor Edward it was now 5 vs. 2

"Why are you doing this to me" Edward asking looking rather lost

"You have chosen not to live with out her, which leaves me know choose won't lose my son…" Edward looks at faith her mind is a mess at the moment so he is unsure of her vote.

"Faith your vote means the most to me you stayed and cared for me when noone else understood and protected me even when it meant death" Bella grabbed Faith's hands

"Bella I think of you has a sister" She was cut off by Edward

"Not you too"

"Let me finish…I don't regret what I became…with out it I would have lose Emmett…but like Rosy I had not choose then the matter, noone to help me decide…Bella you realise if you became a Vampire you will have to watch your family become old and die, your friend grow old and die…and after everything I saw when you lost Edward how broken that made you has a human, our emotions are higher I don't think you could handle it…so Bella I see you has my sister and I will protect you always and that why my answer is…No" Bella nodded, Faith looked to Edward and he nodded a thank you, the vote was still won by Bella with a lot more yes then no votes. Then Carlisle spoke.

"Well it seem that it is a yes vote Bella but Alice has never turned anyone I think its saver if I do it" there was a slam of a door and Faith saw Edward was gone. Faith shook her head and saw Edward outside, she slipped past the other making plans and saw rose looked rather pissed off, and she offered rose and smile, which was returned before going to see Edward. He was pacing and stopped when she got closer

"Your head was mess in there why did you say no"

"Because I said what I had too but missed something out"

"What"

"I know what you believe about us Edward about our souls"

"Now she wants to be a soulless monster too" He scoffed Faith hugged her brother to his shock but he hugged her back

"I forgive you Edward I realise why you did it, I would have done the same in your shoes to protect Emmett"

"I lost though"

"Maybe so but if I was you Edward I would barging with her" Edward stopped and read Faith's mind before smiling and hugging her again and disappearing. Emmett came to the back porch and saw Faith staring at the stars.

"Hey stary eyes you coming it" he laughed

"In minute I have to check on Charlie it that ok"

"Yes you go and check on dad number 2"

Faith ran through the woods nearly at Charlie's to catch a familiar scent, it was awful but it was to pleasant either so she knew who was near suddenly the bush behind her rustled and Paul came out looking rather happy to see her, she smiled and gave him a friendly hug

"So he is back then"

"Yes Paul Emmett is back"

"Well damn"

"What happened to you are what ever I need?" Paul laughed

"Well I suppose your right there vampy" Paul smirked has faith hit him

"Be nice wolfy or I will kick your butt"

"Have you told him about me at all"

"I was think of a away to put it that didn't sound like you wanted to steal me"

"Yes I suppose that would help" there was an howl and Paul looked in it direction

"Jake's not happy with Bella again"

"Tell him he is not the only one…I better go home"

"If you need me I am a phone call away" She smiled before kissing his cheek and hugging him

"Stay safe Paul" he nodded before disappearing

Faith made it home to see Emmett laying on there bed reading suddenly he stopped and smelt the air before jumping off the bed and walking over too her sniffing her top

"Babe silly question but why you smell like dog"

"Do you want the short or long version" Emmett looked confused

"Either" Faith pulled him over to the bed and sat down

"When you where away Bella spent a lot of time at the Rez well after a while Jake and her stopped talking and we went to the REZ"

"What Faith the treaty you could have be killed"

"Wait there is more…well she went up to one of the pack and hit him he turned into a wolf then Jake did we ended up at the alpha's house"

"Why didn't they kill you?"

"The funny thing is you can harm or hurt a imprint"

"What's a imprint?"

"Well Paul"

"Who the hell is Paul" he stood up and she grabbed his arm

"Will you let me explain be fore you kill something" he sighed and say down again

"Paul is the wolf who imprinted on me, he explained that an imprint it's not like love at first sight it more like Gravity moved and it not the earth holding them there anymore it's the imprint…they become what ever the imprint needs whether its protector or lover or just a friend…He knew about you from the start and he looked after me"

"wait your telling me some dude has a wolfy claim on you"

"not you idiot he will protect me and be a friend like he has been while you was away…"

"No not gonna happen" Emmett stood up and walked to the door

"Emmett stop" Faith flashed before him

"I am gonna kill him"

"EMMETT MCATHY CULLEN LISTEN TO ME… HE SAVED MY LIFE" Emmett stopped and looked at her in shock

"He did"

"Yes Victoria nearly killed me and he saved me and has been a good friend"

"Well I suppose I have to thank the mutt"

"Emmett!" she crossed her arms

"No worry I be nice" she jumped up and kissed him

"I love you teddy bear"

"Love you to angel"

Faith I happy unlike Jake and Edward maybe Paul and Emmett could be friends and get along but then again Jake hadn't imprinted on |Bella he just fell for her. She finally had her Family back and maybe now everything would calm down and go back to normal or has normal has the Cullen's and the wolf pack could be.

AN: All done folks love ya all

now what do i do

1\. continue

2\. have a an idea about Alice having a twin in a new story

3\. move away from twilight and do something else

let me know what you think and let me know what to do


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my Friends

I have posted the 1st chapter of the new story

Twilight Eclipse Faith's battle

I hope you enjoy this like all the others

Love ya all


End file.
